


I'll kill her

by hiiibari



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszyscy wiedzą, że Sinbad nie żałuje sobie kobiet. Co na to Judal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll kill her

**Author's Note:**

> Polecam do czytania piosenkę, dzięki której powstał pomysł na opowiadanie. ;D Soko – I’ll Kill Her

_you would have said "I love you"_

_in the cutest place on earth_

_where some butterflies_

_are dancing with the fairies_

_(Soko – I’ll Kill Her)_

 

Ciężki zapach nagrzanych słońcem kwiatów unosił się w całym bujnym, przypałacowym ogrodzie. Woń słodkości niemal upajała. Upajała jak cały ten kraj. Lubił tu przebywać, och, naprawdę uwielbiał tę beztroskę ludzi, ten brak pruderii i swobodę. Słodki zapach Sindrii zawsze pozostanie zapachem pożądania.

Jak zawsze skrył się między gałęziami wysokiego drzewa, mając idealny wgląd w pokoje władcy Sindrii. Było coś przewrotnego i podniecającego w patrzeniu na Sinbada z kobietami. Jak jęczą pod nim, jak je bierze, jak potrafił się z nimi kochać… Ale koniec końców był zbyt zaborczy, by móc tolerować w życiu Sina kogoś prócz siebie. Mógł na nich patrzeć, mógł udawać, że nie wie, mógł mu na to pozwalać. Ale potem, gdy już opuszczały komnaty władcy, wychodził z cienia jak najprawdziwsza nocna zmora.

W końcu Sin był jego, czy mógł komuś pozwolić, bo dotykał tego, co należy do niego, Judala, i nie ukarać kogoś takiego?

Judal uwielbiał karać kochanki Sina.

Och, doskonale wiedział, że żadna nie jest dla niego ważna, że nawet nie zna ich imion, że po prostu są, raz ta, raz inna. Dla Sina to nie miało znaczenia. Ale Judal był zbyt zachłanny, zbyt terytorialny, by mógł pozwolić komuś dotykać czegoś, co jest jego.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy kobieta wydała z siebie okrzyk, zauważając jak wychodzi z cienia.

Tak samo krzyczałaś pod nim, słodka, ale to nie jest krzyk, który chcę słyszeć.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego przestraszona, gdy uderzyła plecami o ścianę, a on się wciąż zbliżał z uśmiechem samego boga śmierci. Och, kochana, ty jeszcze nie wiesz, co to strach.

Czuł jak zamarła, jak wstrzymała oddech, gdy stał może centymetr od niej. Szarpnęła się gwałtownie, gdy zacisnął palce na jej szyi. Mógł użyć magii, ale po co alarmować cały kraj, że tu jest? Istniały subtelniejsze metody, by zrobić to, co chce. Czerwony kryształ na jego różdżce zalśnił złowrogo, a dziewczyna wybałuszył oczy, nie mogąc złapać tchu przez jego dłoń zaciskającą się na jej krtani.

Nigdy nie obiecywał, że będzie grał fair, że będzie tolerował wszystkie ladacznice, które przewijały się przez łóżko Sinbada. A już na pewno nie obiecywał tego im. I przede wszystkim – nikt nie powiedział, że jego kary będą bezbolesne.

Sinbad był jego. Jego, jego, jego. I żadna, głupia idiotka tego nie zmieni, choćby nie wiadomo jak chętnie rozkładała nogi.

 

_i'll kill her, i'll kill her_

_she stole my future, she broke my dream_

_i'll kill her, i'll kill her_

_she stole my future when she took you away_

 

 

Ciało bezwładnie osunęło się na ziemię. Z szerokim, mrocznym uśmiechem przesunął językiem po stróżce krwi płynącej po krysztale jego magicznego kosturu.

Czy one się kiedyś nauczą? Czy nauczą się, że nie wchodzi się na jego terytorium? Że nie zabiera się tego, co należy tylko do niego?

Uniósł się w powietrze aż znalazł się na parapecie okien Sinbada. Sin leżał rozparty na swoim łóżko, absolutnie cudowny i absolutnie cudownie obnażony. Uśmiech, jaki mu posłał, jasno świadczył, że czekał na niego. Judal odpowiedział podobnie, czując, jak powietrze gęstnieje od pożądania. Zapach żądzy mieszał się z wonnościami i zapachami ogrodu.

Sindria zawsze będzie pachnieć pożądaniem…

Usta były miękkie i chętne, ciało pobudzone. Czekało.

Och, oczywiście, oczywiście, doskonale wiedział, że one nie wystarczały. One nigdy nie wystarczały. Po co je pieprzył, skoro mu nie wystarczały?

Przygryzł dolną wargę Sinbada, czując dłonie przesuwające się po kręgosłupie. Zamruczał głośno, uzyskując natychmiastową reakcję na swoje działania.

Tylko on wiedział, czego Sin pragnie, czego chce, czego pożąda, co go podnieca. Tylko on znał wszystkie tajemnice tego mężczyzny.

\- Długo ci to zajęło – mruknął Sinbad, przymykając oczy, gdy Judal wsunął palce między jego włosy tuż przy wrażliwym karku. Niemal natychmiast pojawiła się tam gęsia skórka.

\- Musiałem załatwić… coś po drodze – odparł, ocierając się o twarde ciało, które dopasowywało się do niego w każdym ruchu.

Czy ktoś pasował do siebie lepiej, niż oni?

Aksamitne spojrzenie spod na wpółprzymkniętych powiek wbiło się w Judala. Uśmiech czaił się w tych seksownych ustach.

Judal uśmiechnął się szeroko, lisio, z pożądaniem. Sinbad przyciągnął go za kark do pocałunku, jednym ruchem przewracając na plecy. Zwisł nad nim, wyciągając jego ręce nad głowę. Judal niemal dyszał z ogarniającej go żądzy, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Usta Sinbada też były wygięte ku górze, gdy pochylał się nad jego torsem.

Judal ponownie zamruczał, zastanawiając się po raz kolejny, czy Sin wie o jego małej rozrywce. Nie, on z pewnością wie, Sin zawsze wszystko wiedział.

Przyciągnął jego twarz do zaborczego, namiętnego pocałunku, gdy palce mężczyzny zaczęły się przemieszczać ku rejonom bardzo spragnionym uwagi.

Ciekawe czy mieszkańcy tego kraju wiedzieli, co tak naprawdę siedzi w sercu ich władcy. Co skrywa, jaki mrok…

Przesunął paznokciami po twardych, umięśnionych plecach, wyginając się w rozkoszy. Stłumił śmiech i jęk, które rodziły mu się rodziły w gardle, a które i tak koniec końców rozbrzmiały w pokoju.

Ghahahaha…

Kochał zabijać kochanki Sinbada.

Kochał kochać się z Sinbadem.

Kochał jego mrok w sercu.

Kochał być dla niego jedynym na świecie przez całą noc…

 


End file.
